Code Xana Episode 8: Hot Water
by James the Lesser
Summary: After Skitz and Sanne fight Sanne leaves the dorm building.  It is raining out but her mood is to sour for her to care until...


**Code Xana Episode 8: Hot Water**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-7**

Sanne and Skitz are arguing in their dorm room. "Why don't you just admit it?" Skitz was trying to help Sanne, as she saw it. Sanne however did not want this 'help'.

"I don't like Dante, or Krieger, that way! I'm too young for that and have more important things to do." Sanne just wanted to get some homework done while it was raining out. Skitz wasn't going to let her though.

"You're thirteen years old, same age as I am, as Krieger and Ark. You expect me to believe you don't think about it?"

"I'm, I'm younger then you and your brother by five months, younger then Krieger by three, so we aren't the same age." Sanne turns to her computer. She brings up a music player.

"No you aren't ignoring me." Skitz turns off Sanne's speakers. "Krieger likes you, as more then friends. He was going to ask you to the dance but you shut him down before he could."

"If he wanted to go he would have asked." Sanne tries to turn her speakers back on but Skitz won't let her.

"You wanted to train on Lyoko, he went with you. After the return he was going to ask you but you said he should go with me before he could ask." Skitz puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "You can't let fighting Xana be your entire world. Out parents knew that when they fought Xana and they had to fight a more powerful Xana. You have to have a release even if it is just going to the movies."

"Homework sound like a good release? Or how about dealing with friends who annoy you about something you don't want to do?" Sanne gets her headphones out and puts them on. She plugs them into her speakers and turns the speakers on.

"Its not like you have to get married, look at Ark and Mira. Do you think he's going to get all ga ga over her? No, he just wants someone to hang out with and not worry about Xana." Sanne takes her headphones off and gets up from the desk.

"Since you won't leave me alone I'm leaving." Sanne grabs her book bag and leaves the room.

"She acts like I'm trying to get her hitched to Stalin or something." Skitz sits at the desk. "Well fun time with her is over, homework is a good idea." She gets a math book out when the computer starts to beep. "Activated Tower!" She gets her Jcell out and calls Sanne, she doesn't answer. "Sanne, attack, pick up your phone!"

"Stupid rain." Sanne is running through the rain for the library. Her phone rings and she sees Skitz's number. "Leave me alone." She puts her phone away when she feels something strange. She stops and feels it again. She looks around then screams.

"Yes Ark, I tried, she won't answer her phone. Call her, or have Krieger call her." Skitz hangs up. Her brother was with Mira, no surprise. She goes to head for the sewer entrance when she hears a scream. She looks out her window and sees Sanne is on the ground screaming in pain. "Sanne!" Skitz runs out of the dorm room and down the stairs taking them three at a time. She slams the door open and runs outside into the rain and starts to scream in pain. She gets back into the dorm building. "Holy, wow, it burns." Skitz sees her skin is burned where the rain touched it. "Sanne, she's out there, I need to get her." Skitz looks around and doesn't see anything she can use. She runs back to her room. "Umbrella, anything, there!" She finds a pink umbrella under Sanne's bed and runs back outside to get Sanne.

"Ouch, what the heck is going on?" Mira and Ark are standing in front of the library with the awning over them. Ark had stuck his hand out and had been burned by the rain.

"Ouch, it burns." Mira pulls her hand back.

"You didn't figure out it would hurt after I said ouch?" Ark looks around and sees his sister with Sanne. Skitz is dragging Sanne back towards the dorm building using an umbrella for protection. "Skitz!" He yells and waves his arms. She waves back at him but has to get Sanne into the dorm building. "Mira, stay here, I have to help my sister." Ark closes his eyes, holds his breath, then runs. "Aaaa!" He screams in pain as the rain hits him and burns him but this only gives him motivation to run faster. He gets to Skitz about ten meters in front of the dorm building.

"Are you ok Ark?" Ark helps Skitz get Sanne to the dorm building. They sit down on the floor next to Sanne.

"I'll live." Ark looks at Sanne. "She doesn't look good." Sanne had been burned badly. Any skin exposed is bright red with blisters forming. "You should get her to the showers, warm water, like when…"

"Like when you tried fire walking and burned your feet?" Skitz laughs at the memory. "Ok, you need to change, we need to change." Their clothes had kept the hot water from burning their skin but were wet and hot. "Help me get her up the stairs." Sanne is curled into the fetal position, the human instinct to protect itself.

"I'll get her up the stairs but I'm not helping you get her in the showers Krieger would kill me." Ark laughs, then stops. "Krieger, I don't know where he is." Ark gets his phone out and calls Krieger. "Are you burned yet?"

"Burned? Why would I be burned? Is Xana using fire?"

"No, the rain, its, its like boiling water falling from the sky." Ark looks down at Sanne, no, better not tell Krieger about her. "We're trying to find a way to get to the sewer entrance in the basement of the school."

"Good luck with that. I'm in the gym, where are you?"

"Dorm, we have a bit more distance then you." Ark and Skitz pick Sanne up, Ark grabbing her feet while Skitz hooks her arms under Sanne's shoulders. "I have to go, see you at the Factory."

"Ok, be careful." Krieger hangs up then looks at the doors of the gym. It couldn't be that hot, could it? He goes to the doors and opens them. He sticks a hand out and finds Ark wasn't exaggerating. "Ouch, son of, kutabare ama, baka!" He slips into Japanese, something his mother made sure he knew, as he waves his hand in the air trying to cool it off. "This could be tough." Krieger looks around for something to cover himself with. "Actually, I can get them. That would work." Krieger picks a wrestling mat up and puts it over him. "Enough room for four." He looks at the entrance to the gym. "Not enough room for the mat." He has to figure out how to get the mat out without being burned.

"Much better." Ark had changed out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. "Hope Sanne's ok." Ark gets his phone out and calls his sister, she doesn't answer. "I wonder, do we have to deactivate the Tower? The rain was normal before so Xana only made it hot. If we wait for the rain to stop then Xana's attack will be over." He calls Krieger. "Hey, don't worry about getting over here to much."

"Why?" Krieger was almost to the dorm building after getting out of the gym with the mats.

"I figure if Xana is only making the rain hot then once it stops raining the attack will be over."

"Well I'm in the dorm building so it's a little late for the call."

"Oh, well, come on up then." Ark and Krieger hang up. Krieger goes up stairs to the dorm room. "Hey Krieger, how'd you get here?"

"Used wrestling mats to stay dry." Krieger sits down on his bed. "Where are the others?"

"They're in the showers."

"How do you know that?" Krieger raises an eyebrow.

"Sanne, she was outside when the rain started. Warm water helps keep the burns from getting to bad." Krieger gets off his bed and goes for the door when Ark stops him. "Do you really think you should go running in there?"

"But, if she's, how's your sister?"

"She's fine, she's helping Sanne. When the rain stops we can get to the Factory and put her in a Scanner." Ark looks out the window. "Rain, rain, go away, come back another day…"

It continues to rain, and rain, and rain some more. It's been more then an hour and it is still raining. Skitz helps Sanne to their dorm room after running warm water over her. "Sits down, careful." Sanne sits down on her bed with Skitz's help. "I'm going to call Ark and see what the plan is."

"Hello?" Ark answers his phone.

"Sanne's ok, a little sore but she'll make it to the Factory."

"Are you sure we need to go? Once it stops raining the attack will be over, right? I don't think Xana would have the power to make it rain."

"Maybe, I don't know, Sanne?" Skitz turns to Sanne. "Ark says once it stops raining the attack should be over. Would that happen? Or will Xana make it rain until we deactivate the Tower?"

"I'm not sure. The rain was normal then it got really hot so I don't think Xana made it rain." Sanne closes his eyes and cringes in pain when she leans back. "But he wouldn't be doing this unless it helped him. We have to get to the Factory and deactivate the Tower."

"We need to go to the Factory, I'm not sure how though." Skitz hears Ark talking to Krieger. "What?"

"Krieger has a way to get us to the basement entrance. Meet us in front of the entrance to the dorm buildings." They hang up. "Krieger, we have to go to the Factory."

"Is she ok?" Ark nods. "Let's go." They leave the dorm room and meet the girls down stairs.

"So Krieger what's the plan?" Skitz smiles at him. "She's fine." Skitz chuckles when Krieger looks away. "So, how are we getting to the basement entrance to the sewers?"

"Same way I got over here. I used a wrestling mat and it is big enough for all of us to fit under."

"Oh, Sanne's laying on it right now." They walk over to the entrance and find the mats, with Sanne on top.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Sanne looks over when she hears Krieger.

"I'm fine, nothing the Scanners can't heal." She tries to sit up and has to hold in a scream of pain. "Skitz, help." Skitz extends a hand and helps Sanne up.

"How do we get the Mat out?" Ark looks at the mat, then at the door, they fit like a square peg in a round hole.

"I figured it out." Krieger picks one end up and bends the mat. "Come on guys we have to get to the Factory." The others pick the mat up and bend it so they can get through the doors. They run over to the main school building and get inside. "What about the sewers? If they get flooded we have a long walk with the mat. I don't think they'd miss that would they?"

"Jim would see a giant blue square." Ark and the others get to the basement. "The door, its stuck." He pulls on the handle.

"Ark, are you ok?" Skitz pushes on the handle and the door opens like it should. "Something on your mind?"

"No, just worried about what Xana is planning." Ark did have something on his mind but wasn't going to talk about it yet. They get down the stairs and find the sewers are doing the job, for now. The hot water is mixing with the regular sewer water and making a steamy mess.

"Uh, that's disgusting." Krieger holds his nose. "We really need a better way to get through to the Factory."

"The faster we get there the sooner we can get out of here." Skitz and the others run, Sanne the slowest have to deal with the pain from her earlier injuries.

"There you are, I tried to get a hold of you but I could not connect to your computer." Dante sees Sanne and her wounds. "What has happened to you?"

"Xana's attack, I'm ok though, I wonder why you couldn't get through." Sanne brings up the Transfer Program. "My friends are coming, Forest Sector, the Tower is there." She starts up the Transfer Program. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, and Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ok Dante I'm next." She sets up the auto Transfer Program, and then adds an extra thirty seconds to give her more time to get to the Scanners. She lands on Lyoko next to her friends. "Much better." The pain was gone. She had been healed by the Scanners.

"Where to?" Skitz looks around. "Forest Sector sucks almost as much as the Mountain Sector."

"North of here, please, follow me." Dante leads the way to the activated Tower while Xana's plan advances on Earth.

"The rain is killing the fish and amphibians. They are not able to handle the heat and are dieing." A biologist is showing his data to another scientist.

"The heat is the least of our problems. The dead bodies will decompose quickly in the heated water causing bacteria blooms…" They continue discussing what could very well be the most devastating die off of animals since the Dinosaurs.

"Nice to be here in full strength. We should have no problems with Xana." Ark is on his disc flying between trees. "Woo, look at this." He flips upside down on the disc going between two trees.

"Watch it Ark if you fall into the Digital Sea I'm telling mom and dad you ran off to the circus to be with the bearded lady." They continue when they run into trouble.

"What is that?" There is a group of something they had never seen. "Mantas?" Krieger looks at Sanne. "What do you think Sanne?"

"I'm guessing that's what they are." Sanne charges a beam in her mouth and fires. The three Mantas split up and the beam misses.

"Ark, give me a lift." Ark starts to fly down to get Krieger when he jumps and lands on the disc. "Take me up above the Mantas." Ark and Krieger take off on the disc and get above the Mantas.

"What are you planning Krieger? Something wild, crazy, dangerous, or all of the above?"

"All of the above." Krieger gets his sword out and jumps off the disc. He falls towards a Manta and lands on the back of it. "One down," He shoves his sword into the Eye of the Manta and jumps off landing on the next Manta. "Two down," He strikes this Manta on the Eye then jumps off onto the platform below. "One to go."

"I got him." Skitz runs at the last Manta. "Extend!" She has on club pointed towards the ground. It extends to about four meters launching her into the air. As she gets close to the Manta she extends the other club having it bounce her off a tree. She lands feet first on another tree and jumps off of it dodging lasers and landing on top of the Manta. "Bye bye." She strikes the Manta on the Eye destroying it.

"We still need to make it to the Tower." They continue to run for the activated Tower.

"What's going on?" Mira is on a table in the library. The water had flooded the library. "Ark, I hope he's ok, but why did he leave me behind?" She grabs a chair and puts it on the table to stand on as the boiling water rises even more.

"That's not normal." Jim was going around the campus with an umbrella to make sure no students were caught in the rain when he sees something strange. There seems to be an invisible wall around the Library holding the water in. "Xana? But, that's not possible." He had turned the Super Computer back off, and Samantha had checked it before to make sure it was off after that. He gets his phone out and sends a picture to Samantha. His phone rings a minute later.

"I, I thought I felt Xana, but that isn't possible. He's trapped in the Tower and the Super Computer is off." Sanne didn't like the look of what Jim had sent her. "But it explains why the rain is acting like it is."

"I know, but how, how could he get out?" Jim runs over to the dorm building to get out of the rain. He puts the umbrella down. "Do we go to the Factory?"

"I'll go, if the computers on I'll turn it off." Samantha, formerly known as Sanne Grimore Hopper, takes the sewer entrance next to the Hermitage.

"Dragons!" There are three Dragons flying around the activated Tower. "He keeps sending more and more flying monsters. We need a giant flyswatter." Ark is on his disc wondering what to do.

"We need to get them away from the Tower. Ark, I want you to carry Dante on the disc with you. Skitz, protect Sanne so she can fire at them without being distracted." Krieger was taking charge of the group. "I'll take the one in the middle." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Go!" The three groups break up and follow the plan.

"Dante, are you sure you don't have any powers?" Ark, with Dante, is on the disc dodging lasers.

"I have tried and can not produce any energy. I do not know why as I could before, when I was, on Earth." When he had used his powers to kill people. The last return done by the original Lyoko Gang had reversed it but he still remembered what he had done.

"Well then this is a bit more difficult." Ark dodges lasers and tries to find a way to get closer.

"I missed!" Sanne had practiced but the Dragon was too agile.

"Keep it up Sanne you have to get lucky." Skitz is blocking lasers as best she could. The Dragon was firing them as fast as it could making it hard for Skitz to block. "Use your Scattershot!" Skitz had been hit in the leg.

"That's not very reliable." Sanne had one go off and explode before she could fire it during a training session with Krieger. She concentrates, concentrates, then fires. There are seven beams and two hit but miss the Eye.

"Got it in the wing, look at it go." Skitz runs towards where the Dragon was falling towards. "I'm going to destroy you!" She jumps in the air and is shot by three lasers going back to Earth.

"Skitz!" Sanne was trying to do another shot and was waiting for the Dragon to land. "Ok, have to get it." The Dragon is flopping on the ground, one wing works but the other had been damaged. She fires an energy beam and destroys the Dragon. "Have to help the others." She looks around and sees a Dragon. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She was going to take this one out with one hit. She concentrates and feels the energy building and fires. Twelve beams come out and slam into the Dragon.

"Watch where you're firing!" Ark pulls the disc up to block several energy beams. "Hang on Dante." Ark has to grab Dante to keep him from falling off the disc.

"Sorry." There is an explosion, the Dragon was destroyed. "I got it though." There was only one Dragon left. It would not leave the Tower even though Krieger was trying to draw it away.

On Earth things were getting worse. "Help!" Mira had jumped onto a bookshelf when the water got to high for her to stay on the chair. "Please, anyone, help!"

"Someone's in there!" Jim had been trying to find a way to get around the invisible wall being used to hold the water around the library when he hears Mira's cries for help. "Samantha, hurry." She had to do something or whoever was inside would soon be hurt.

"Come on, follow me!" Krieger blocks a laser with his shield and tries to bounce it back at the Dragon but the aim is off.

"Dante, get off the disc, I'm going to do something stupid." Dante gets off and Ark looks around trying to see what the best way to do his plan would be.

On Earth Skitz is sitting on the floor in the Control Room when she hears the elevator running. "Uh oh, did Xana possess someone?" The elevator stops and the doors open.

"Skitz!" Samantha walks off the elevator. "What are you doing? What have you done!?"

"I, we, they're doing fine."

"They? Who is doing fine?"

"Um, Ark, Krieger, Sanne, and Dante."

"Then who is Xana targeting?" Jim had said the water was being trapped around the Library. Who else was part of this?"

"I don't know, they're all on Lyoko."

"What happened to the chair?" Samantha looks around the Control Room, it had been awhile since she had last seen it in its full glory. The Holomap is up and there are cards, profiles on the monitor. "And who is that?" She points at Dante's profile.

"Dante, he, you trapped him there." Samantha's reaction has Skitz scared. "He wasn't possessed by Xana! Xana left him and he's been helping us."

"Xana is targeting someone back at the school. He has them trapped in the Library." Samantha is having a hard time breathing as fear seizes her. "What have you done?"

"Mira? But, she's not in our group. She's friends with Ark but not a member." Samantha pushes Skitz out of the way and finds the headset. She puts it on.

"You idiots what were you thinking!? Who was it that turned the Super Computer back on!?"

"Samantha?" The remaining members look up, except for Dante.

"How could you turn the Super Computer back on! After all the stories we told you, of the attacks, the deaths!"

"You mean the edited stories, Sanne." The younger Sanne has a chance to get some answers. "You sugar coated the stories, I found my dad's logs and diaries. Your real name is Sanne, Sanne Grimore Hopper. And, Franz Hopper was my grandfather! I read about…" The younger Sanne lists off different things that made her mad ignoring the last Dragon.

"You stupid little girl! You have unleashed a danger on this world far worse then any other! Hitler, Pol Pot, Stalin, Bush, they all pale in comparison to Xana! You are mad we didn't tell you the truth? Didn't tell you the details of the pain, the deaths, the horror we went through? You immature snotty brat what the hell were you thinking even looking for the Factory!" They had always made it a story, fiction, why would Sanne look for the Factory in the first place?

"My dad told me where the Factory was."

"Don't lie to me he would never tell you where it was!"

"He had just gotten out of surgery, was on pain medication, and I asked him where it was." Sanne was not paying attention but has gotten the attention of the last Dragon. It flies over and hits her with lasers until she goes back.

"Ark," Krieger looks around and sees Dante but no Ark. "Dante, was he sent back already?"

"No, he said he had a plan." Dante points up and Krieger sees Ark is high in the air.

"What is he doing?" Krieger sees the Dragon out of the corner of his eye and blocks the lasers with his shield while a fight continues on Earth.

"Samantha, Sanne, we have had no problem fighting Xana. He's weak after what you did, that's why we didn't go running to you!"

"You really think you can handle Xana? It took your parents years to beat him yet you think you're going to strut on in and beat Xana? You stupid little brat." Older Sanne smacks Younger Sanne. "I'm going to have to call them to get them back here and clean up this mess! Do you think they have the time to drop everything at work and fight Xana? No! But they will because they have to!"

"No they don't, we've handled Xana just fine! Once we deactivate the Tower everything will be just fine." Younger Sanne rubs her cheek where Older Sanne had smacked her. "That hurt." Older Sanne immediately smacks Younger Sanne again.

"That hurts? Wait until you're shot, or have your arm crushed, or are set upon with acid! Wait until Xana gets bored and decides to torture you! How could you even think about turning the Super Computer back on after what we went through to trap Xana in a Tower?!"

"Dante was in there to and he's innocent! When I released him Xana got out but we've been able to beat Xana!" Older Sanne grabs Younger Sanne by the front of her shirt.

"You put the world in danger to save the bastard child of Xana?" Older Sanne smacks Younger Sanne again. "All those tutors, all that money Jeremie spent on you, it was a waste if you are that stupid!" Older Sanne goes to smack Younger Sanne again when Skitz grabs her arm. "Let go of me!" Older Sanne lets go of Younger Sanne and turns on Skitz. "You stupid little, you, you have no idea what you have done!"

"You don't understand just calm down and let us tell you. Xana is too weak to even possess a human. We'll get him in a Tower and…" Older Sanne backhands Skitz dazing her.

"I understand, I was Xana for over a decade. I fought Xana when he was in my baby, I understand Xana. Don't you dare tell me I don't understand!" Skitz cowers when Older Sanne raises her hand to smack her again.

"Grandma stop it, you can help us but…"

"No, you are going home. You are going to be locked away until you're eighteen then I will make sure Jeremie turns you out into the world with nothing. I won't have some little brat…" Now Younger Sanne interrupts Older Sanne.

"Shut up! I can't believe you're saying this! We didn't tell you or our parents so you wouldn't have to fight Xana! We are going to handle this and put him back! We are going to make it so that our parents don't have to drop everything and leave work! They did it at our age and we can do it to! We have the logs, we have the stories, and we have the knowledge you didn't! They did returns all the time and we know not to do them. We know how to defeat Xana and already have the program to do it!"

"You're not my blood. no one related to me could be this stupid! It took your parents, their parents," Older Sanne points to the monitor with the profiles. "Along with Jim, Samantha Knight, and I to beat Xana. You'll die, and that will be what you deserve! They fought for years, I was trapped by Xana, I killed people!" Older Sanne has tears forming in her eyes. "I lost my Baby once to Franz's insanity then to Xana. I was finally saved only to find out my Baby was controlled by Xana. I fought, I lost her, I fought even harder. Your Father cried himself to sleep and kept asking me why it had to happen. I had no answer and I hated him! I couldn't cry, I was trapped on Lyoko. I couldn't mourn my own daughter's death. Yumi lost her best friend not once but multiple times, one of them to me! Sissi joined Xana when he offered her something she couldn't refuse. Milly and Tamiya were killed just to make new pets for Xana. These were people your parents knew, people they loved. You dare stand there and say you can do something that took them years after having people they loved killed, being tortured, being close to death time and time again!? You would dare think a spoiled little brat like yourself could do anything they did?!" Older Sanne stops and sits down on the floor. "It took us years and now, he's back. You, you have no idea what you've done." Older Sanne starts to cry. She knew her life was over. She would be stuck fighting Xana again. So would Jim, and Aelita, her Baby.

"Sanne?" Dante appears on the monitor. "I have deactivated the Tower." He sees an older version of Sanne on the floor crying. "I, I remember you." He had seen her for only a short time but knew it was the woman who had been used to make the Super Computer. It was the wife of the man who created his father.

"Dante, launch a return to the past."

"What? That will not affect me or your parents. You stupid little…" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne is back in the dorm room. She folds her arms and buries her face into them. She is crying. "Sanne, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Samantha had called Sanne things Skitz knew she didn't mean. "She had to fight Xana. She was in shock when she found out. How would you react?" Skitz puts an arm around Sanne trying to comfort her. "She didn't mean to hit you or call you names. She didn't know Xana was weak, that we could beat him. She just knew Xana was free and remembered all that had happened when she fought him." Sanne continues to cry. "I know, I know how I would react if more then twenty years from now our kids released Xana. How would you and Krieger react?" Skitz tries to make a joke but Sanne continues to cry. "I'm going to go to the Library and do my homework. Call me if you want to talk, alright?" Skitz rubs Sanne's back hoping for a response. She gets none.

**A/N Man, that would be like being FDR, finally beating the NAZIs, then Hitler pops up in Mexico with a Mexican NAZI army 20 years later! Actually, it would be even worse! FDR was never attacked directly and I don't know if he had kids to clone Hitler and bring him back. Having your life crash because your Grand daughter released the evil She and the others fought, I'd break up. Having the attacks flash before my eyes, seeing the evil hurting my friends, killing someone I loved, I'd be more then a little crazy after hearing he was back.**


End file.
